


Spooky Groupchat

by gxxus



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual, Canon Universe, Comedy, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gay, Humor, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Shenanigans, Texting, chatroom, groupchat, lots of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxxus/pseuds/gxxus
Summary: The students at Spooky High School create a groupchat in order to make the most bitchin' party ever. Probably a bad idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Party Ghoul renamed the group chat to “Spooky Bitchez”_ **

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**Unknown(1):** The hell is this?

 **Unknown(1):** Polly what are you doing?

 **Party Ghoul:** Hi to you too Damien. Make a nickname so I don’t get confused.

 **Unknown(2):** Hello? Who is this??

 **Party Ghoul:** You have my name in your phone, Scott.

**_Unknown(1) changed their nickname to Fuck Off_ **

**Party Ghoul:** :(

 **Party Ghoul:** That’s not very nice.

 **Fuck Off:** And?

 **Fuck Off:** You think I’m here to be nice?

**_Unknown(2) changed their name to Good Boi!_ **

**Good Boi!:** Hi Damien!!!

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**Fuck Off:** Hi Scott.

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**Fuck Off:** Jesus my phone is blowing up!

 **Party Ghoul:** Then turn off the notifications dumbass.

 **Unknown(3):** A group chat? Really?

 **Party Ghoul:** Y’all are so butthurt, geez.

 **Unknown(4):** Hiya!

 **Party Ghoul:** See someone’s actually excited about it!

**_Unknown(4) changed their nickname to Stitchz_ **

**Unknown(3):** …

**_Unknown(3) changed their nickname to Snek_ **

**Party Ghoul:** Knew you’d cave eventually Vera.

 **Good Boi!:** So many friends! Hello friends!

 **Snek:** You saw us at lunch like 20 minutes ago.

 **Stitchz:** Hello Scott!

 **Snek:** Vicky don’t encourage him!

 **Unknown(5):** Ugh. I don’t have time for this.

 **Good Boi!:** Awwwww cmon Liam…

 **Unknown(5):** No.

 **Good Boi!:** Please?

 **Unknown(5):** Jesus Christ.

**_Unknown(5) changed their nickname to Natural Born Genius_ **

**Fuck Off:** Stupid name.

 **Natural Born Genius:** You must be jealous, then. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Fuck Off:** Nah, it’s just fucking stupid.

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**Fuck Off:** Would you fucking STOP?!

 **Party Ghoul:** Hmm…

 **Party Ghoul:** Nope!

 **Unknown(6):** Hello…?

 **Snek:** Hey Oz

 **Unknown(6):** Oh, hey!

 **Unknown(7):** Whattup

**_Unknown(6) changed their nickname to Ozzzz_ **

**Natural Born Genius:** Your creativity has peaked, I see.

 **Ozzzz:** I couldn’t think of anything else…

 **Snek:** Is there like an actual point to this chat?

**_Unknown(7) changed their nickname to Fallin Apart_ **

**Party Ghoul:** Just give me a sec!!

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**Snek:** Edgy name Brian

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**Fallin Apart:** It’s because I’m literally falling apart. Like, physically.

 **Snek:** oh

 **Party Ghoul:** Ok, that’s everyone!

 **Good Boi!:** So many pals!!! :3

 **Unknown(8):** Ooooo! This could potentially be fun!

 **Ozzzz:** Potentially?

**_Unknown(8) changed their nickname to Princess_ **

**Fuck Off:** Big ego much?

 **Natural Born Genius:** Hypocritical, much?

 **Fuck Off:** Read my nickname asshole

**_Unknown(9) changed their nickname to Spicy AF_ **

**Party Ghoul:** Okay, so now that everyone is here

 **Party Ghoul:** Lemme explain why I made this

 **Good Boi!:** Are we doing something fun??

 **Party Ghoul:** Scott

 **Party Ghoul:** Do you even know me?

 **Good Boi!:** yes…?

 **Snek:** Please shut up and get to the point!!

 **Good Boi!:** :c

 **Party Ghoul:** ok ok

 **Party Ghoul:** As you all know, I’m what they call a party connisewer

 **Natural Born Genius:** *connoisseur

 **Party Ghoul:** whatever

 **Party Ghoul:** i want to make the most bangin party EVER

 **Party Ghoul:** sick music, drugs, alcohol, the usual

 **Party Ghoul:** but!!!

 **Party Ghoul:** we have to recruit enough people in whatever way we possibly can

 **Party Ghoul:** through lying, pranking, whatever we can to get as many people to come

 **Spicy AF:** What’s in it for us?

 **Snek:** ^

 **Stitchz:** ^^

 **Party Ghoul:** Um, the reputation of throwing the best party ever?

 **Natural Born Genius:** That’s not really a reward.

 **Party Ghoul:** Getting drunk?

 **Princess:** That’s not exactly ideal for my reputation!

 **Fuck Off:** ‘reputation’....

 **Party Ghoul:** Sex?

 **Fuck Off:** That’s something I could get behind

 **Fuck Off:** literally ;)

 **Good Boi!:** Having fun?

 **Fallin Apart:** I dunno, when would it be?

 **Party Ghoul:** Ugh, okay

 **Party Ghoul:** let’s just all meet up at lunch tomorrow and talk it out

 **Party Ghoul:** BUT DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS CHAT!! I SPENT SO MUCH TIME ON THIS!!!!

**_Fuck Off left the conversation_ **

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**Fuck Off:** heh


	2. Chapter 2

_**GROUP NAME: SPOOKY BITCHEZ** _

**Party Ghoul:** Ok! Now that we’re all in agreement (for the most part), our super-scary-amazing scheme is a go! Does everyone understand their jobs??

 **Natural Born Genius:** Not really. You barely explained what we were doing. You were drunk during lunch and just mumbled to yourself.

 **Party Ghoul:** Ugh, I was THAT smashed?!

 **Snek:** Yup. You tried to take off your shirt to take a ‘smokin hot selfie’ and we had to convince you to keep it on.

 **Party Ghoul:** Yikes

 **Party Ghoul:** So we didn’t come to any conclusion?

 **Ozzzz:** Nope

 **Spicy AF:** Not at all.

 **Party Ghoul:** shit..

 **Party Ghoul:** ok how about this?

 **Party Ghoul:** we all share our strengths when it comes to partying. We can figure it out from there.

 **Party Ghoul:** Obvi I’m taking care of the drugs

 **Natural Born Genius:** I have excellent music taste. Yes, I know music besides classical. Leave it to me.

 **Party Ghoul:** Great! Next?

 **Stitchz:** I’ve been cooking in my pastime, I can make the food and snacks!

 **Snek:** Hm… I’ll do drinks. I make some killer (no pun intended) mixed drinks.

 **Party Ghoul:** Aaaaa this is sounding great already!

 **Fuck Off:** Fire.

 **Party Ghoul:** That’s not something everyone enjoys

 **Fuck Off:** Destruction.

 **Party Ghoul:** Again…

 **Fuck Off:** Games?

 **Party Ghoul:** There ya go!

 **Good Boi!:** I’ll bring smiles and laughter!!

 **Party Ghoul:** good enough

 **Ozzzz:** I can bring accessories like silly glasses and shit

 **Spicy AF:** I’ll bring karaoke supplies and speakers for the music!

 **Fallin Apart:** I’ll bring some sweet treats

 **Princess:** I’ll bring my manual on how to take over an existing kingdom through war and deceit!

 **Snek:** oof

 **Party Ghoul:** Look at us go! Now the hardest part

 **Party Ghoul:** convincing other people to come

 **Spicy AF:** Bets are always easy. If they lose the bet they have to come

 **Natural Born Genius:** But that implies that the party is not going to be entertaining, therefore seeming like the party itself is a punishment instead of it being inviting.

 **Good Boi!:**???

 **Natural Born Genius:** Bad idea

 **Good Boi!:** oh

 **Ozzzz:** we could always put up posters as a start. It doesn’t have to be our main way of inviting people but it’s a way to get everyone to think about it?

 **Princess:** So it’s like brainwashing?

 **Ozzzz:** I mean… in a way, yeah.

 **Fuck Off:** I love fucking with people’s minds so hell yeah

 **Party Ghoul:** you love anything that involves fucking, Damien. We know.

 **Fuck Off:** guilty as charged

 **Fallin Apart:** Plus we can hand them out. Even if they throw it away, we know they at least looked at it.

 **Stitchz:** Good point! We could also offer candies or pastries?

 **Party Ghoul:** ooooo free candy always goes well!! Good shit guys!!

 **Party Ghoul:** ah fuck

 **Party Ghoul:** i gtg they figured out i was the one who put lsd in the teacher’s drink whoopsie

 **Snek:** good one, dumbass

 **Party Ghoul:** Byeeee!!

* * *

 

 **Damien:** hey whats up

 **Oz:** heyo

 **Oz:** nothin much, hanging out in the library

 **Damien:** can i come and chill with you?

 **Oz:** sure

 **Oz:** not that i don’t value your presence, but why?

 **Damien:** who says I don’t just want to hang out?

 **Oz:** I’m not an idiot

 **Damien:** …

 **Damien:** i got into some trouble and need some help

 **Damien:** i got caught grave-robbing and i can’t afford another suspension and i sure as hell can’t get expelled. My dads would KILL ME!

 **Oz:** how could I even help?

 **Oz:** i don’t want to get expelled either.

 **Damien:** i haven’t thought that far

 **Damien:** fuck i just really need help dude

 **Damien:** i’d never be this honest with anyone but i’m honestly panicking

 **Damien:** i hate this feeling. i hate feeling out of control.

 **Oz:** Relax, Damien.

 **Oz:** I’ll help you in whatever way I can. You’ll be okay.

 **Oz:** come over to the library and we can figure this out, alright? I got your back.

 **Damien:** thank fucking god you’re the best

 **Damien:** also please don’t tell anyone that i had a stupid panic attack i don’t want to look weak

 **Oz:** first off, you’re not weak for being scared. But don’t worry, I won’t say anything.

 **Damien:** thanks ozzie

 **Damien:** see you in a sec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you requested Oz/Damien, so here it is! Let me know if you want to see more, or any other pairings!! 
> 
> Oz/Damien is my fav so there will probably be more of them in the future!
> 
> -Dim


	3. Chapter 3

_**TEXTING: DAMIEN** _

**Damien:** hey

 **Damien:** zombie mouth

 **Brian:** good one

 **Damien:** i’m not a fucking comedian

 **Brian:** clearly

 **Damien:** r00d

 **Brian:** lmao

 **Brian:** so what do you want this time

 **Damien:** homework help

 **Brian:** soooo copying off me again?

 **Brian:** aight, i’m outside if you wanna meet up

 **Damien:** actually i uh

 **Damien:** want you to tutor me

 **Brian:**?

 **Brian:** seriously?

 **Damien:** yeah.

 **Damien:** i might be rebellious but i still need basic life skills ya know

 **Brian:** i’m texting the right person, right?

 **Damien:** oh fuck off

 **Damien:** i’ll go to someone else then

 **Brian:** no no no

 **Brian:** i’m just jokin around dude

 **Damien:** i like being around you ok

 **Damien:** oh 

 **Damien:** …

 **Damien:** i’m gonna go die

 **Brian:** woah hey wait

 **Brian:** i like being around you too

 **Brian:** which might sound like bs

 **Brian:** but it’s true

 **Brian:**?

 **Brian:** Damien?

 **Damien:** sorry i was buying some snacks for us

 **Damien:** where are you?

 **Brian:** on the bench under the huge tree behind the cafeteria

 **Damien:** ok i see u

 **Brian:** what kind of snacks?

 **Damien:** i’m a minute away dude, patience

 **Brian:** i’m passionate about my snacks damien

 **Brian:** stop laughing at me i can hear you

* * *

**_GROUP NAME: SPOOKY BITCHEZ_ **

**Snek:** Slayer alert at lunch

 **Snek:** be careful

 **Party Ghoul:** ughhhhHHHHH

 **Party Ghoul:** I don’t understand her problem

 **Natural Born Genius:** Her entire purpose is to kill.

 **Natural Born Genius:** What do you not understand?

 **Party Ghoul:** why her entire purpose is to kill

 **Natural Born Genius:** Touche.

 **Snek:** oh no

 **Snek:** vicky she’s spotted you

 **Snek:** VICKY

 **Stitchz:** oh no oh no oh no

 **Spicy AF:** rip

 **Ozzzz:** another innocent soul

 **Party Ghoul:** Scott where r u

 **Party Ghoul:** wolf boy plz

 **Good Boi!:** hm?

 **Party Ghoul:** can you howl really really loud?

 **Good Boi!:** why? What’s going on?

 **Snek:** there’s um

 **Party Ghoul:** a howling contest!

 **Snek:** it’s happening RIGHT NOW!

 **Good Boi!:** right now?!

 **Party Ghoul:** yeah!!

 **Party Ghoul:** you have to howl as loud as possible for as long as possible!!

 **Good Boi!:** aaaa!! I wanna win!1!!

 **Princess:** We are cheering you on, Scott!

 **Snek:** do it!

 **Party Ghoul:** dooooo itttttt

 **Good Boi!:** OKAY!!!!

 **Snek:** you’re in the clear vicky

 **Snek:** run for it!!

 **Stitchz:** thank you so much everyone!!!

 **Ozzzz:** is Scott okay?

 **Snek:** scott?

 **Fuck Off:** scott are you there

 **Party Ghoul:** wolf boy…?

 **Fallin Apart:** this can’t be good….


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??? Shit man that never happens

**_GROUP NAME: SPOOKY BITCHEZ_ **

**Princess:** Scott, are you there? 

**Good Boi!:** I’m hiding 

**Princess:** What happened? 

**Good Boi!:** she tried to hurt me so I ran!! 

**Snek:** shit i’m so sorry scott 

**Snek:** i didn’t mean to get you hurt or anything 

**Party Ghoul:** i’ll kill her for you 

**Party Ghoul:** well i can’t do anything physically but i’ll haunt her until the day she dies

**Good Boi!:** it’s okay.. 

**Good Boi!:** i need to go to practice but i’m too scared to move 

**Snek:** is she still there? 

**Good Boi!:** idk 

**Fallin Apart:** we need to distract her again somehow 

**Fallin Apart:** without putting any of us in danger 

**Fuck Off:** Brian and I are outside, can we do anything out here? 

**Natural Born Genius:** She probably would not be able to hear anything outside. 

**Natural Born Genius:** That being said, you could probably be back-up. 

**Fuck Off:** got it 

**Spicy AF:** Scott where are you hiding? 

**Good Boi!:** the bathroom 

**Spicy AF:** okay so she can’t get in there at least 

**Spicy AF:** well i mean she could 

**Spicy AF:** anyway i’ll scope out the bathrooms to see if she’s still there 

**Stitchz:** This is all my fault… 

**Party Ghoul:** vicky don’t 

**Natural Born Genius:** This isn’t your fault at all. 

**Party Ghoul:** it’s not anyones fault! 

**Snek:** … 

**Snek:** I would argue that but now’s not the time 

**Spicy AF:** yup she’s still there 

**Ozzzz:** I have an idea

**Ozzzz:** I can shapeshift into the shape of a werewolf 

**Ozzzz:** maybe that would give us enough time to get scott out 

**Princess:** It’s worth a shot! 

**Party Ghoul:** scott did you hear that? (or read that i guess) 

**Good Boi!:** ya 

**Snek:** when we say go, sneak out of there as fast as you can

**Snek:** try to stay quiet 

**Good Boi!:** okay i will 

**Ozzzz:** i see her 

**Ozzzz:** i hear her coming towards me 

**Snek:** go scott! 

**Ozzzz:** i ducked out of the way, she has no clue 

**Good Boi!:** I did it!!!!!! 

**Party Ghoul:** YAY SCOTT!! 

**Natural Born Genius:** Good job! 

**Fuck Off:** proud of ya 

**Stitchz:** I owe you one Scott

**Stitchz:** I’m so sorry 

**Good Boi!:** It’s okay!!! <3 

**Stitchz:** Thank you too Oz! 

**Ozzzz:** no prob no prob 

**Fuck Off:** still need backup or?

**Party Ghoul:** nah we good 

**Fuck Off:** damn 

**Fuck Off:** really wanted to punch someone but it’s alright i guess 

**Princess:** Sometimes tricking your enemy and making them confused is success in and of itself! 

**Fuck Off:** that’s fair 

**Party Ghoul:** man that wore me out 

**Snek:** how are you worn out, you’re dead 

**Party Ghoul:** speciesist much?? 

**Snek:** ???????????

**Natural Born Genius: ‘** Ghost’ isn’t a species.

**Party Ghoul:** wow, RUDE 

**Snek:** go take a nap then 

**Party Ghoul:** nah i’m just gonna get high in the bathroom if anyone wants to join 

**Fuck Off:** sure i’m down 

**Princess:** Me too! 

**Natural Born Genius:** Miranda, do you have any clue what that means? 

**Princess:** Getting high enough to find the Airpeople so we can kill them by the millions? 

**Snek:** No, miranda. That’s not what getting high means. 

**Princess:** Oh. 

**Princess:** That’s a shame. 

**Princess:** I’ll send one of my serfs to ‘get high’ then. 

* * *

**_TEXTING: DAMIEN_ **

**Vicky:** Hey Damien, what are your favorite kind of cookies? 

**Damien:** cookies? 

**Damien:** huh idk 

**Damien:** i like red velvet 

**Vicky:** Okay! 

**Damien:** what for? 

**Vicky:** i’m trying out some scratch recipes and i wanna make some for friends! 

**Damien:** that’s awesome 

**Damien:** i’ve always wished i could bake or cook tbh  

**Vicky:** I could teach you if you wanted?

**Damien:** really?

**Vicky:** Yeah! It would be fun! 

**Damien:** sick 

**Damien:** when are you free? 

**Vicky:** Literally anytime haha 

**Damien:** i can pay for some of the ingredients 

**Vicky:** You don’t have to! 

**Damien:** shut up

**Damien:** i want to 

**Vicky:** O-oh! 

**Vicky:** Thank you so much! 

**Vicky:** I’ll send you the list in a sec 

**Vicky:** I just gotta finish this stupid essay 

**Damien:** take ur time 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing process:   
> 1) help

**_GROUP NAME: SPOOKY BITCHEZ_ **

**Fallin Apart:** so do we actually have a time and a date for this party 

**Party Ghoul:** lol

**Party Ghoul:** no

**Stitchz:** that’s a bit of a problem 

**Ozzzz:** yeah i need to make sure my schedule is clear 

**Fuck Off:** like you have anything going on.. 

**Ozzzz:** how do you know I don’t? 

**Ozzzz:** never mind i’m too scared for your answer 

**Princess:** I would like to know so I can make sure I can attend. 

**Party Ghoul:** well ur not getting out of it now 

**Party Ghoul:** and no you can’t send ur stupid serfs 

**Princess:** They aren’t stupid, Polly! They’re mildly intelligent. Mildly. 

**Spicy AF:** can we decide when it is please? 

**Snek:** I vote not too soon so we can have time to get our stuff 

**Party Ghoul:** i usually don’t plan parties so idk 

**Natural Born Genius:** Then why did you think to plan a party?

**Party Ghoul:** you wouldn’t have done it so 

**Natural Born Genius:** I might have. 

**Party Ghoul:** oh yea?

**Party Ghoul:** what would it be, a fucking book club?

**Natural Born Genius:** … 

**Fuck Off:** ha 

**Fuck Off:** you got cucked bitch 

**Natural Born Genius:** I didn’t get anything, asshole. 

**Fuck Off:** c u c k e d 

**Good Boi!:** what does that mean?

**Fallin Apart:** uh oh 

**Snek:** damien don’t 

**Fuck Off:** what? 

**Fuck Off:** he’s asking a question, so I should answer 

**Natural Born Genius:** Damien don’t be disgusting. 

**Fuck Off:** are you kinkshaming now?! 

**Natural Born Genius:** Ugh. 

**Good Boi!:** is it bad? 

**Fuck Off:** not at all 

**Snek:** yes

**Party Ghoul:** yes

**Natural Born Genius:** yes

**Spicy AF:** yes

**Good Boi!:** ??????? 

**Fuck Off:** You see, Scott, a cuckold is someone who gets off seeing their partner get fucked by someone else. 

**Ozzzz:** cmon man 

**Good Boi!:** sounds fun! 

**Fuck Off:** i

**Fuck Off:** what? 

**Snek:** scott wtf 

**Stitchz:** why are we talking about this again?

**Fallin Apart:** how the hell did we get from talking about a date for our party to cucking 

**Good Boi!:** what’s wrong? 

**Snek:** you said it sounds fun 

**Good Boi!:** what sounds fun?

**Good Boi!:** oh! 

**Good Boi!:** i was talking to someone else and wrote down what i said!

**Good Boi!:** sorry!! 

**Good Boi!:** what were we talking about? 

**Snek:** oh thank god 

**Ozzzz:** haha 

**Princess:** So what is the date of our get together? 

**Party Ghoul:** haven’t gotten that far 

**Party Ghoul:** SOMEONE had to be distracting 

**Fuck Off:** blah blah blah 

**Natural Born Genius:** *eye roll* 

**Fuck Off:** did you just fucking asterisks me?! 

**Natural Born Genius:** That’s… not a verb. 

**Fuck Off:** i’m going to kick your stupid ass 

**Snek:** jesus christ this isn’t going to get anywhere 

**Natural Born Genius:** Try me. 

**Stitchz:** Can we stop fighting please??

**Fuck Off:** oh i’m going to KILL YOU

**Natural Born Genius:** Do you even know where I am?

**Fuck Off:** i can smell fear 

**Fuck Off:** i’ll find you

**Natural Born Genius:** Doubt it. 

**Fuck Off:** oh you’re dead fuckhole 

**Ozzzz:** fuckhole? 

**Fallin Apart:** lmao fuckhole 

**Spicy AF:** I guess let’s put this on pause because we all have a fight to watch 

* * *

**_TEXTING: AMIRA_ **

**Vera:** hey girl 

**Vera:** you got a sec? 

**Amira:** yeah! 

**Vera:** cool 

**Vera:** i need an opinion on lipstick colors 

**Amira:** ooooo 

**Amira:** what’s the occasion? ;) 

**Vera:** date night 

**_Vera sent a picture_ **

**_Vera sent a picture_ **

**Amira:** hmmm

**Amira:** first one! 

**Amira:** the coral brings out the red in your eyes 

**Vera:** thank you so much 

**Vera:** pick me up at 8?

**Amira:** huh?

**Vera:** i’m asking you out

**Amira:** holy shit

**Amira:** HOLY SHIT

**Amira:** I’ll be there at 8!! 

**Amira:** what should I wear?

**Vera:** anything. or nothing. whatever you feel like.

**Amira:** shit that’s hot 

**Amira:** i’ll wear something a bit revealing then ;) 

**Vera:** can’t wait~ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wrote an actual fic of monster prom would y'all read it? i'm thinking about it but idk if anyone would want it.... 
> 
> also sorry this chapter is short, i might add another chapter later today

**_TEXTING: LIAM_ **

**Vicky:** Hey Liam! 

**Vicky:** did you read the new chapter of Dragon Heat?

**Liam:** I don’t read that crap. 

**Vicky:** Yes you do 

**Vicky:** Polly told me! 

**Liam:** I… 

**Liam:** Yeah I read it. What did you think? 

**Liam:** Also let Polly know that she is dead to me. 

**Liam:** Not physically. I know she’s already dead. I mean it metaphorically. 

**Vicky:** I’ll pass along the message lol 

**Vicky:** But anyway, I thought it was ok?

**Vicky:** there were a few things I was kinda confused about though.. 

**Vicky:** like there’s no way a human could have sex with a literal dragon 

**Vicky:** even in a fantasy world it doesn’t make sense!

**Liam:** I agree.

**Liam:** She would have snapped in half! 

**Vicky:** Right?! 

**Vicky:** And the whole “fire underwater” thing

**Vicky:** That isn’t possible!!! 

**Liam:** The author really needs to update it so that it makes sense. It’s frustrating and turns me off from the series, you know?

**Vicky:** Let’s just make our own series! 

**Liam:** Oh! I’m totally down for that. 

**Vicky:** It’ll be so much better.

**Liam:** Let’s do it! 

* * *

**_GROUP NAME: SPOOKY BITCHEZ_ **

**_Party Ghoul added (xxx) xxx-xxxx_ **

**Party Ghoul:** hey y’all! 

**Party Ghoul:** i thought it would be good to add someone who knows a ton about money so we can have a good budget for our party 

**Unknown(1):** hey 

**Spicy AF:** who is it?

**Party Ghoul:** Valerie! 

**Fuck Off:** ???

**Party Ghoul:** cat person who sells shit 

**Fuck Off:** ah 

**_Unknown(1) changed their name to Val Gal_ **

**Val Gal:** i’ve sold you stuff before damien how do you not know me 

**Fuck Off:** i don’t care about your name i just wanted the goods 

**Val Gal:** wow 

**Party Ghoul:** damien stop they’re trying to help us 

**Party Ghoul:** don’t be a dick 

**Fuck Off:** whatever 

**Ozzzz:** We haven’t even decided when the party is going to be???

**Fuck Off:** he has a point 

**Party Ghoul:** i hate you all 

**Good Boi!:** :(

**Party Ghoul:** not you scott 

**Good Boi!:** :) 

**Party Ghoul:** WAIT

**Party Ghoul:** EVERYONE WAIT 

**Natural Born Genius:** We aren’t saying anything. 

**Party Ghoul:** WHAT IF 

**Party Ghoul:** WE THREW THE PARTY NEAR HALLOWEEN 

**Party Ghoul:** AND WE HAVE THE MOST BITCHIN HALLOWEEN PARTY EVER 

**Party Ghoul:** ALL OF THE OTHERS WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO OURS!!

**Good Boi!:** WHY ARE WE YELLING?

**Party Ghoul:** ONLY I’M YELLING 

**Snek:** ugh can we STOP yelling? 

**Party Ghoul:** NO FUCK YOU VERA 

**Party Ghoul:** WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?

**Fallin Apart:** I’m down

**Stitchz:** yeah! gives us enough time too

**Princess:** Perfect! 

**Val Gal:** can i leave now

**Val Gal:** you could just talk to me in person instead of adding me into this chaos 

**Party Ghoul:** oh come on this is fun! 

**Val Gal:** i’m not friends with any of you

**Val Gal:** find me when you need me 

**_Val Gal left the chat._ **

**Ozzzz:** i think they like us 

**Fallin Apart:** pffft 


	7. Chapter 7

HI I'M SO SORRY I WILL UPDATE THIS SOON I PROMISE SORRY AAAAAAA EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IS BAD SO I HAVEN'T HAD TIME I APOLOGIZE

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see any particular ships or things happen let me know! :)


End file.
